


The Judge

by Baileafy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Both Zuko and Sokka go through a lot, Firelord Zuko, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past jetko, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, addressing mental health and trauma, hints of an azula redemption arch, kyoshi warrior! Sokka, lord help these poor boys, plot heavy, will add more tags as things are revealed (minor things), zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileafy/pseuds/Baileafy
Summary: There are whispers in the fire nation regarding the prince. Rumors really. No one is allowed to utter a word about it for too long, unless you’d like confirm them for yourself. It’s been years since the staff heard the prince in the halls. Even longer since they heard the prince’s laughter. Since the war meeting, since the Agni Kai. Disappeared into thin air, and General prince Iroh roams like a lost spirit at night.Sozin’s comet, not only did the avatar attack, but the prince did as well. Ozai fell. No bending. Imprisoned. The new Firelord; the hidden prince. A large scar covering his face, and another on his chest.Firelord Zuko stops the war. He commands peace. He wants to build a new era. The Kyoshi warriors offer themselves as guards for the new Lord, as a show of peace.There are whispers. One of them is not there to protect. Not a guard. Not like the other warriors.Here to determine the new Lord’s fate. The new Lord is clueless to it all. He does not suspect a thing. He’s too awful of a liar to hide his suspicions. Or his feelings.------Au where Zuko was imprisoned until after the war, and Sokka disguised as a Kyoshi warrior to see if he'll become like Ozai.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 330





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm leewiththetea on tumblr! I made this au awhile ago! this is my first fic here! i'm not really a writer so please have mercy. AND COMMENT!! PLEASE!!
> 
> triggers will be in these beginning notes!

_ There was an unsettling moment of calm before it happened. _

_ Heart pounding in his ears, he saw his father shift his aim. He moved before he could think, raising his left hand up toward the lightning being directed towards her. It felt like he was running through water as he tried to make it in time. He’d only heard tales of this technique from his Uncle, but he had to try. He couldn’t let this happen. _

_ His vision was suddenly filled with a blinding light. The pain took hold of him a mere moment after. Fighting against it, he shakingly lifted his right hand, towards where the lighting had come from.  _

_ He tumbled to the floor as the energy left him, but the pain remained. Vision fading as the world around him spun and warped. _

_ “ZU _ **_K_ ** **O”**

__

“FIRELORD ZUKO!”

He shot up in his bed, immediately regretting the hasty action. Zuko doubled over in pain, falling out of bed as his Uncle rushed to his side. He tried to catch his breath as Iroh spoke to him in a gentle calming voice; Zuko wished he could actually hear him. He wished he would stop being pathetic. What Firelord has nightmares every night?

Him apparently.

“Zuko.” His Uncle called gently, now resting a hand on his back. A shuddered breath left his lips and with Iroh’s support he rose to his feet. The sharp ache in his chest spiked until he sat back on the bed. Iroh began to clean his face from the cold sweat with a damp cloth.

He should be better than this. He wasn’t even bedridden anymore. Zuko’s hand rested over the second scar his father had given him. The texture was different to the one on his face. Red lines spread out along his chest, down and around to his back, looking almost like the lightning had burned its image onto him.

Mouse, one of the cooks, had tried to lighten Zuko’s mood with a joke once, saying he looked ruggedly handsome. Zuko wished he could have laughed at that. But when he saw the branching paths in his skin, he was reminded of the worst of his sister. He was reminded of his father. It felt like a visual sign that he was corrupted, not that he had survived, as Iroh always insisted it was. On late nights, Zuko would look into his mirror and study himself. He found that in the pale moon light, his skin looked unnaturally white, and the scars across his body made it appear as if he had been shattered and put back together.

“Zuko, you need to lift your arms a bit,” his Uncle’s gentle voice called back his attention. With a wince, he did as he was told. Careful hands helped him out of his sleepwear, and into his robes. Delicate fingers guided his hair into the traditional top knot, and rested the crown in its place on his head. He wished his Uncle would stop treating him like porcelain. Iroh of all people should understand that he had an image to rebuild. No one would respect a Firelord that let others coddle him. Zuko had to at least pretend to have some pride.

“What are my duties today?” Zuko asked, his voice rough with his first spoken words. He stood up and began to make his way to his office.

Iroh paused, and Zuko knew what his Uncle wanted to say. “Zuko, I think you should rest for the day. You’re still recovering.” He’s tried it before, by now he knew how Zuko would respond: “Our nation is recovering, it needs me.”

There’s no need to repeat the routine.

“You need to review the responses from the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar to your letters- “

Zuko whipped around to face Iroh and winced in pain for a brief moment. “They responded? Why didn’t you notify me earlier?!”

“Nephew, you were asleep. You know you need your rest,” Iroh calmly explained before he continued, “You also have a meeting with Lieutenant Jee. He is ready when you are.”

“Lieutenant Jee…” Zuko trailed off. “He was the Captain of the ship that Admiral Zhao was heading. His mission was to capture the Avatar, correct?”

Iroh nodded.

“ _ Spirits _ , okay. This will be good.”

His Uncle chuckled and walked ahead of Zuko, guiding him to where the Lieutenant waited. “You’ll be having breakfast together, do remember your table manners.” He teased, smirking as Zuko’s face flushed.

“U-Uncle, you know I don’t like eating in front of anyone,” He sputtered. Zuko was a terribly messy eater, and has yet to fix that.

Iroh hummed, clearly amused. “Well I suppose the Lieutenant and I will have to enjoy Chef Mouse’s cooking for ourselves.”

“Uncle!” Zuko covered his mouth as soon as the whine left his lips. His face nearly burned red with his embarrassment as his Uncle gleefully snickered. Iroh waited for Zuko to gather himself before opening the door to the room where Jee waited.

Upon their entry, the Lieutenant stood up, and bowed deeply. “Firelord Zuko, General Iroh, good morning.”

“Good morning Lieutenant Jee, thank you for coming.” Zuko greeted, bowing in return. Jee stiffened before he straightened himself out. With his first proper look at the infamous hidden prince, he failed to hide his wince at the scar marring a quarter of the Firelord’s face.

It’s fine. Zuko was used to the response, and he’s had worse. No one had seen him for years after the Agni Kai; it was only natural that they responded in such a way. Zuko’s just thankful that the Lieutenant had moved on instead of dwelling on it.

“You may not know, but I was- “

“-You were positioned under Admiral Zhao, before his demise during the mission to capture the Avatar.” Zuko cut him off swiftly, and took a seat at the table. Mouse’s cooking looked wonderful; if Zuko didn’t know better he’d never figure out that the man served in the army.

Jee twitched, pressing his lips into a thin line before he continued. “Yes, he died during the raid on the Northern Water Tribe. After killing the moon spirit, the Avatar was seemingly taken over by the water spirit, and took vengeance.”

Zuko nearly spat out his tea. Why in the world was he not told of the Admiral’s actions before writing to the Water Tribe?! What else was he not made aware of? Zuko turned to glare at Iroh, who in turn, ignored him.

“I see… and... you were there when the Avatar was first rediscovered?” Zuko asked, in a stilted way as he took the tea Iroh re-poured him. “It was at the Southern Water Tribe; if I remember the reports.”

The Lieutenant looked surprised for a moment, as if he did not expect Zuko, the Firelord, to go back and read reports of what had occurred during his disappearance. Zuko nearly scoffed. What else was he supposed to do while he was bedridden other than read reports and contemplate his place in the universe? He was the new Firelord; he had a responsibility to fix what past rulers had ruined. How was he supposed to fix anything if he was ignorant to what actions his nation had done during his imprisonment?

“Yes, that’s right. The ship was sailing nearby when a beam of light shot through the sky. Zhao determined it was the Avatar, and after some investigating, found the Avatar at a settlement of some Southern Water Tribe members.” Jee paused before adding hastily, “Oh, I should mention, the Avatar is a child, presumably in his early teens.” 

Zuko sipped his tea before responding “I know that. I ran into the Avatar in Ba Sing Se, when I freed his bison.” The expression that crossed Lieutenant’s face was almost comedic.

“But, Your Radiance, were you not imprisoned below Caldera until Sozin’s comet?” Jee asked hesitantly, uncertain if he’s allowed to speak.

Zuko took a breath “My Uncle helped me escape earlier this year. We fled to the Earth Kingdom, and, well, uh, a lot happened.” He clumsily explained. “But, uh, I found posters that said the Avatar’s bison went missing. So, I, um, freed it.”

“Why?!”

Zuko looked down at his hands, at his scarred finger trips from where his father’s lightning had entered and exited his body.

“I thought if I returned with the Avatar, my father would accept me as his son.”

There was a tense silence before Iroh spoke up. “So, Lieutenant, you were speaking of when Zhao discovered the Avatar.” He took one of the steamed buns on the table. Zuko absently wondered if it was meat-flavoured or sweet-flavoured.  _ Spirits _ , he was hungry.

“Ah, right.” Jee collected himself and resumed his report. “Zhao found the tribe and began searching for the Avatar. He injured two of the villagers and destroyed a few of their buildings until the Avatar came and surrendered himself. Afterwards, on the ship, the Avatar escaped.”

“How badly did he hurt the villagers?” Zuko asked after staring at his Uncle’s steamed bun and bowl of rice for too long.

“Uh, there was a boy, about your age, he tried to attack Zhao. I think he may have dislocated his jaw with a blow to the head. The other was an elderly woman who he grabbed and burned to… to make an example for the rest of the village.”

Zuko stared at Jee in stunned silence. “You let him?” he asked, sounding almost disgusted.

Jee stared back for a moment before answering. “Yes...”

“You are telling me that Admiral Zhao not only seriously injured a child, but also an elderly woman?”

“The boy attacked first- “

“He was a teenager fighting against an Admiral. If Zhao felt threatened by that, I am surprised he made it as far as he did. He had no right to go to those extremes with-“ Zuko paused, a realization coming to him. “Why was a teenager fighting against Fire Nation soldiers?”

The Lieutenant’s face clouded with shame. “He was the oldest man in the village.”

Zuko slammed his fist on the table. A scorched mark was left behind as he brought his hands to cover his face and groan. “No.”

“W... What is it, Firelord Zuko?”

“I wrote them a letter. In it I complimented their warriors and teamwork” Zuko bemoaned, and wished for an assassin to come and put him out of his misery. Jee cringed in sympathy.

Iroh finished his tea before he spoke “Well, look on the bright side, nephew! They haven’t responded yet, you can send another letter to help correct the situation.”

“Right Uncle, I still have a chance to fix this.” Zuko stood up dramatically, before Iroh reached over and pulled him back down.

“Not until you eat your breakfast, Firelord Zuko.” Iroh smiled coyly up at Zuko. “You are a growing young man; you need your fuel.” 

Hesitant, Zuko took a bowl of congee, and kept a watchful eye on Jee. The Firelord carefully selected a few century eggs, as well as some pork sung, adding them to his dish.

“Tell me how it was to serve under Admiral Zhao. Be honest.” He prompts the Lieutenant slowly lifting his spoon.

“If I were to be honest, Firelord Zuko… He was a tyrant.”

“Please, continue.”

Jee took a deep breath “Very egotistical. I know the Fire Nation has a reputation of being prideful, but he was an exaggeration of the rumours. I mean, he chased the Avatar as a way to gain fame and promotion! He was power hungry and sadistic beyond belief-“ Jee had cut himself off, to watch Zuko messily spoon loads of congee into his mouth. The Firelord stopped and stared at Jee with wide eyes, as some of the porridge ran down his chin from his overfilled mouth.

The two kept their eyes locked until Iroh leaned over to wipe Zuko’s chin in an all too affectionate gesture. The Lieutenant did not spare Zuko any embarrassment as he brought a hand up to muffle his snickers. The Firelord swallowed his mouthful, cheeks tinted red as he swatted his Uncle’s hands away.

“So, from what I heard so far, Zhao is an egotistical bully that did not understand that we have rules against causing excessive harm to civilians.” Zuko said with authority, as if he hadn’t looked like a hamster-squirrel moments ago. “And because he was your superior, you didn’t speak out against-“

“Of course I tried to speak out against him!” Jee fumed, “He was a madman; he would have gotten my whole crew killed in his blind recklessness!” 

The Firelord and General exchanged a look before they mirrored a nod.

“I was reviewing your history before this meeting, Lieutenant.” Zuko started, licking his lips. He still had a spot of congee on his cheek. “My Uncle had spoken highly of you. I need men I can rely on, and you are one of the few that stood out. I was wondering if you’d accept a promotion.”

Jee’s jaw dropped, and slowly he sputtered “W-why would I reject the offer?!”

“Thought you might have wanted to retire.” Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you calling me old?” Jee asked through slightly clenched teeth.

Zuko looked at Iroh with wide eyes before he slowly shook his head no.

“Good. Because I accept.” Jee said huffily, taking a bowl of congee for himself. “You might want to get on the Water Tribe letter soon. The Water Tribe boy Zhao attacked is traveling with the Avatar.”

“WHAT!?”

* * *

_ “To the Southern Water Tribe, _

_ I had recently received a report from a Lieutenant who had been to your settlement. I have realized that some of the things I had written in my last letter to you may come across as condescending. Please know this was not my intention, and I apologize for my ignorance. I still am offering a meeting to review the treaties between our nations, which I detailed in the last letter. I have called for the return of every Fire Nation soldier, and wait patiently for your reply. _

_ Firelord Zuko of the Fire Nation. _

So, Uncle how does that sound?” Zuko asked, but didn’t expect an answer. His Uncle has been quiet for a while now, standing across from the Firelord’s desk. Zuko reached for another green bean cake and clumsily shoved it in his mouth.

“Zuko...” Iroh looked at the Firelord as he signed the letter, and sent it off with one of the servants. Zuko turned his attention to Iroh, and mentally prepared himself. Whenever his Uncle uses that tone of voice, Zuko knows he needs to try and stay calm, lest he accidentally set all of Caldera on fire.

“What is it, Uncle?”

Iroh moved to be in Zuko’s line of sight. “What are your plans with your sister?”

_ Spirits _ , of course, the conversation they both tried to avoid. Iroh was always keener to bring up the topics they wanted to avoid. Sometimes Zuko appreciated that, but with this… he already knew where his Uncle stood.

“Azula’s going to be getting help, and when she’s better she’ll come back. Maybe live on Ember Island.”

“When? What makes you so certain she will improve, Zuko? She tried to kill you!” Iroh said firmly. He narrowed his eyes as Zuko refused to look at him.

Zuko bit his lip as he tried to defend her. “She was being controlled by him; she didn’t mean it.”

“Zuko, you know that is a lie! She meant it every time she hurt you! She liked hurting you!”

“Stop it...” Zuko asked softly.

“Zuko, your sister is selfish and power hungry! Azula is a monster! She’s just like her father-“

“Azula isn’t, she’s not!” Zuko turned his back to his Uncle, sparks falling from his mouth. “Stop shoving how you feel about your sibling onto mine!”

Iroh flinched. His face hardened before it softened. Zuko continued, his palms grew hot as his temper rose.

“You and mom saying stuff like that is part of the reason she’s like this now!” He shouted, turning to his Uncle. “Azula wouldn’t be so messed up if I wasn’t here for you guys to compare us!”

“Zuko…” Iroh trailed off slowly. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things.”

Zuko seethed, his fire flickered out between his clenched teeth. “Yeah! You shouldn’t have! You weren’t there when she visited me! She said all you talked about was me, what do you think only getting attention from dad would lead to?”

Iroh’s expression tainted with guilt as he waited for Zuko to calm down. Patience was always key, especially with someone who had so little control over their fire.

“I only said those things because I worry for you, Zuko,” Iroh started, voice soft. “While there are similarities between Ozai and Azula, there is a key difference.”

Zuko glanced at his Uncle, brows furrowed in pain. “What is it?”

“Azula is still a child.” Zuko felt his inner flame calm as Iroh brought a hand up to rest on his shoulder. It took a moment, but Zuko placed his hand over top of Iroh’s. An apology and acceptance of it.

“I don’t want her to end up like him, Uncle,” He muttered softly, scared that if he said it too loudly, it would be a jinx. Zuko only half remembers all the rants Azula would go off on during her visits to his cell. About father’s expectations, about how well she was doing, about how her friends feared her. She may have said them with gleeful confidence, but he could feel her spiraling before his eyes.

Iroh moved his hand to rub slow circles on Zuko’s back. “She won’t, if you do not give up on her.”

“… I won’t.”

They stayed in that moment of quiet comfort. Zuko let his Uncle ease his flames until his palms were cool. Without a word, he returned to his desk. He searched for the scrolls that were sent by the Avatar and the Earth Kingdom. Zuko’s fingers curled around the paper, and lifted the Earth Kingdom scroll.

_ ‘Firelord Zuko of the Fire Nation, _

_ We are pleased by your declaration of the end of the war, and accept your offer to aid in the reconstruction of areas damaged by the war. Trade may reopen depending on how our negotiations proceed. A review and renewal of the peace treaties between our nations will take place in 4 months. On the full moon, Chief Hakoda of the Water Tribe wrote to us after your last letter to him, and has agreed to attend as well. As a show of good faith for the future of our nations’ relations, we have sent a few of our great Kyoshi Warriors to act as guards until the treaties are signed. We have heard news of the assassination attempts on your life and hope that these warriors will assist in your safety. _

_ King Kuei  _

_ The 52nd Earth King _

_ Of the Earth Kingdom’ _

Zuko sighed. The Kyoshi Warriors? He had read a bit about them. Zhao had burnt down their village, if he remembered correctly.  _ Oh Agni _ , he hoped this wasn’t another assassination attempt. He hadn’t even bothered to keep count of the number his Uncle had intercepted.

Zuko picked up the Avatar’s scroll.

“You know, it wasn’t a messenger bird who delivered that one,” Iroh said cryptically. 

The Firelord sighed through his nose, already apprehensive of what was to come. “What do you mean, Uncle?”

“It was a Winged lemur.”

“Winged Lemur?”

“Yes.”

“…” Zuko sighed, a spark or two released with his breath. “Why does that matter?”

“Well, Firelord Zuko. It was a very familiar lemur,” Iroh started, and walked to the desk to pour himself a cup of tea. 

Zuko stiffened, the wheels in his mind slowly turned as he whispered; “The Avatar’s lemur?”

Confused by what this meant, Zuko tore open the letter, and read hastily.

_ ‘Hello Firelord Zuko! _

_ I think reviewing the treaties and finding ways to help restore my culture is an awesome idea! Maybe we could do this over some food. I can show you some Air Nomad dishes, like fruit pies! Those were Monk Gyatso’s favourite!’ – _

Zuko paused to take a deep breath.  _ Spirits _ , this was the person who took down his father. The Avatar was a child, how did he forget that fact so easily?

_ -‘Those were Monk Gyatso’s favourite! Me and my friends will come over to the palace to talk about it. We're bringing the Kyoshi Warriors with us. _

_ See you tomorrow! _

_ Avatar Aang :)’ _

Wait. He wrote  _ tomorrow _ . Zuko received this letter yesterday. That meant-

A servant charged into his office, out of breath. “Firelord Zuko, the Avatar has come and is asking for your presence.”

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

* * *

The late afternoon light beamed down as Zuko raced down the hall, nearly tripping on his robes in front of the servants. He cursed his clothes for being so elaborate and layered; he knew he needed to look regal, but surely the cape was enough. In fact, the cape was the only part Zuko liked; it didn’t suffocate him.

He should have read the letter first thing in the morning. Why hadn’t he? Because of a meeting with a Lieutenant? In the end, the information he gained hadn’t made it in time to remedy the last letter he sent to the Water Tribe. The letter from King Kuei had proven that much. And after his meeting with Lieutenant Jee, Zuko had wasted an hour trying to meditate.  _ Spirits _ , he was the Firelord, and he couldn’t even meditate properly. If word got out, surely he’d be a laughing stock.

Zuko reached the decorative golden doors, behind which waited the Avatar. The servants said they had taken him to the Room of Fate, where the Firelord would traditionally speak with someone of great power. Wow, it was almost like Zuko was a successful ruler, rather than a seventeen-year-old trying to recover from being struck by lightning two months ago.

He traced the dragons that were engraved into the door, and felt bitter. His people killed the first firebenders. For what?  _ Glory _ ?  _ Honour _ ? These doors mocked Zuko for his people’s past foolishness. The Firelord took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, stepping into the chambers. 

The Avatar stood from his seat at the ornate golden table to greet him with a bow that Zuko quickly reciprocated. The Firelord’s footsteps echoed in the room, the ceiling barely visible from the criss-crossing beams that layered the further up it went.

“Avatar Aang, I’m sorry for making you wait,” Zuko spoke first, and tried to keep his voice firm and professional. The Avatar smiled at him as they both took their seats on the crimson pillows, a bit too genuine from what Zuko was used to.

“I didn’t mind, but I wish my friends could have waited with me,” He replied easily, looking at the numerous red cords with small bells that hung from the towering red wood ceiling. “It’s a pretty room.”

Zuko hummed in agreement, even if the blue and red dragons weaving through the golden trees that were painted onto the black walls made his stomach turn. It was all together far too gold and empty for Zuko's appreciation. “It is. The red cords are supposed to symbolize destiny. The Fire Nation has a proverb about it. Something about how true destiny cannot be broken. My Uncle is better with these things.”

“Don’t worry, I know. He quoted a lot of them when he taught me firebending.” Aang’s smile had grown fonder with the memory. “He also talked a lot about you.”

The Firelord felt his cheeks flush, a warm feeling settled in his stomach at the thought of Iroh speaking about him. Like he was something to be proud of. “Nothing too embarrassing, I hope.”

“Maybe a few funny stories here and there.” Aang beamed, “Like how much you loved animals, and how they seemed to love you.”

Zuko tried to prevent his cheeks from blushing further, and he attempted to think about which story his Uncle might have told them. “Yes, I used to be a handful when I was young.”

“Was?” the Avatar exclaimed. “You still are! Forget all the stories Uncle Iroh tells; You broke Appa free from the Dai Li!”

He couldn’t help but furrow his brow at Aang’s statement. “That’s rich coming from you. I’ve heard you went to a Fire Nation school using the alias Kuzon  _ Fire _ .”

“Hey,  _ technically _ I’m a one-hundred and thirteen-year old man who looks great for my age.”

Zuko’s frown deepened. “You were frozen in ice. That doesn’t count.”

Aang shrugged. “Oh, well, fair point. Anyways, Zuko- Ah, Firelord Zuko. The Kyoshi Warriors are waiting for you in the outer courtyard, we should go meet them.” And with that, the Avatar stood up.

“Right, of course.” Zuko mumbled as he rose. He quickly made his way to walk beside the Avatar, fists clenched.

When they arrived at the courtyard, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Zuko saw his future guards, the Kyoshi Warriors, speaking around the Avatar’s bison. There were four of them, and when they turned towards them, Zuko let out a breath.

“Ty Lee?” He hesitantly asked. 

The girl confirmed his suspicions with her grin as she launched herself at him. “Zuzu! Long time no see!”

Zuko winched at the nickname, but pulled away with an awkward smile. “Yeah, uh, you’re a Kyoshi Warrior now? That’s great.” He tried to pretend he hadn’t noticed how uncomfortable he sounded.

“Yeah! I’m so happy as one! I get to be me, but I’m also part of a group. The girls and I really bonded in prison when I taught them how to Chi block!” Ty Lee rambled, but all Zuko could absorb was the fact that  _ Ty Lee _ went to  _ prison _ . “Oh! I should introduce you to everyone!”

The three other Kyoshi Warriors bowed in greeting, and Zuko instinctively returned it. When the warriors rose, Zuko noticed something.

“The Kyoshi Warriors is a female only group, correct?” He asked Ty Lee. “No boys allowed?”

The girl with short brunette hair answered him instead, “Yes, no boys. Plural. We allowed one boy.”

“Nice to meet you, your flamey-ness.” The boy with a… wolf-tail was it? said confidently. “Name’s Wang, Wang Fire.”

Zuko blinked, waited for it to be a joke, and awkwardly cleared his throat when it wasn’t. Who names their kid Wang Fire? It completely made Zuko brush over the improper use of his title.

“Nice to meet you.” He said stiffly.

“I’m Suki,” the brunette said. “That is Meno. We are honoured to be protecting you.” And with that, all the warriors bowed again.

Zuko felt his initial unease grow as he locked eyes with Wang. It only intensified when Wang sent him an all too friendly grin. Zuko swears the Spirits have it out for him.

  
  



	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one you all been waiting for: Fireee WANG
> 
> Triggers: Discussion of mistreatment in prison

He looked at himself in the mirror, studying his reflection. He needed to face the truth. The lines weren’t even. 

“Sokka, you know if you need help you can just ask,” Suki said with a fond smile, idling in the doorway. She had finished with her makeup some time ago and now waited on Sokka to finish his. 

“Suki, if I’m gonna pretend to be a Kyoshi Warrior for who knows how long, I’m gonna need to get this down.” He absolutely did not sulk as Suki approached him and took his brush. It wasn’t his fault it felt foreign to him, Water Tribe paint was applied with fingers. He had practiced applying the shades of grey since he was a child. Hell, he perfected it by the time he was a preteen. A brush felt weird for something so familiar to him. 

Suki dipped back into the bowl of red paint, her hand steadied Sokka’s face. “You won’t be alone; I’ll be here with you the whole time.” She reminded him as she carefully corrected Sokka’s work. 

“It’s my mission, not yours, Suki. You and the other warriors got enough on your plate with all the assassination attempts on His Flamey-ness.”

“What, aren’t you going to be protecting him too?” She playfully countered.

“Not unless I need to.” Sokka shrugged. “My goal is to get close to the guy and make sure he’s not evil. If he is...POW-POW sneak attack! He’s joining his dad in jail.”

Suki sighed, her shoulders stiff and back straight. Sokka recalled this to be the position she takes when she’s about to _have a discussion_ with him. He hoped it wouldn’t be like the last time. While he agreed to break up, it still hurt to do it. Suki was right of course, their relationship hadn’t been working out with Sokka’s leftover paranoia from... 

Sokka’s just glad they’re still so close, meshing so well together that he’d consider her one of his best friends. 

“Sokka, are you listening?” Suki called him as she stood up, waking him out of his thoughts.

“Since when did I start doing that?” He said with a playful grin and received a light jab to his side. “Hey! Hey! Careful! Ty Lee taught you those jelly bones moves, you might take me out by accident!”

Suki snickered and seemed to decide to move on. She took Sokka’s headband from the dresser. “If I did, it wouldn’t be an accident.” She moved behind him, smoothing out his wolf tail before she tied the band around his forehead. “There, a perfect Kyoshi Warrior.”

“Says the actual perfect Kyoshi Warrior.” Sokka stood up and dusted himself off. “We’re getting that tour today, right?”

“Yeah, around the afternoon. The Firelord is booked until then.” Sokka flashed her an incredulous expression; brows raised, mouth pulled into a frown that nearly crossed into pout territory. 

Suki rolled her eyes, shifted to stand with her hands on her hips. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Why is he making us wait so long?” He bemoaned and contemplated if he should just dive back into bed. Who would blame him? The beds here were so heavenly, like sleeping on clouds.

“Because he’s the Firelord, silly!” 

Ty Lee made the two jump, the beaming smile on her face showcased her dimples. She was dressed in her uniform, and judging from her make-up being a bit smudged…

“Ty Lee!” Sokka gasped, “Did you go off and have breakfast without us? When we promised to all go together?!” 

Ty Lee confirmed his suspicions with a sheepish turn of her smile. She scratched the back of her head as she looked to Suki for a rescue. The leader spared her mercy as she stepped in. 

“Come on Sokka, I’m sure Ty Lee has her reasons.” Suki offered, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Sokka looked to Ty Lee expectantly, who took a moment to catch on. “Yes! Yes, I have a very good reason! It’s because Zuko wanted to talk to me, and food was already there!”

“Wait! You were one of the things that’s holding up Lord Flamey from giving us our tour?” Sokka exclaims, hand on his chest, completely taken back.

“W-well,” Ty Lee tapped the tips of her fingers together, “ It was an important talk.”

He gave her a glance over, her posture curled inward slightly. She was uncomfortable, he decided. Might be related to the crazy blue fire girl then, given the weak defense she gave.

“Fine, fine. You get a pass this time.” Sokka says nonchalantly. “How about you show us the way to food? Preferably with meat.”

Ty Lee hummed, tapping her chin in thought. “Well, Zuz- Zuko is eating right now, so no one can enter the dining hall. But, I think the kitchen is free to use. I’m sure you can grab something there.”

“Why is no one allowed in when he’s eating?” Sokka asked, brows furrowed at the information. Was the Firelord some pretentious shut-in? “Whatever, I’m starving.” 

He made way to the Kitchen and paused when he realized the others hadn’t followed after him. Sokka glances at Suki and Ty Lee, one brow raised. The two exchanged a look and- oh…a very guilty look. Ty Lee had even pulled out her puppy eyes. 

“Sokka…”

He took a deep breath. “Just tell me. I can take it.”

“Breakfast was delivered to us an hour after dawn, you... you slept through it.”

Sokka felt his jaw fall open. No… That couldn’t be, who the hell eats breakfast at six? “W-why?” his tone was utter dismay.

“Well, firebenders rise with the sun, so-”

“So they have breakfast so early to spite those who need their beauty sleep?”

“Sokka, calm down,” Suki said, hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “You can grab something to eat from the kitchen, we’ll meet you in the front courtyard, where Appa dropped us off yesterday.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you traitors, later.” Sokka huffed, already on his way to the kitchen. 

“S-Wang! Wrong way! It’s the first door after two right turns! ” Suki called out to him. Sokka grumbled to himself as he turned. Who built this palace like a maze? Momo would make a layout easier to navigate, and Sokka’s pretty sure the lemur doesn’t know what water is.

He followed Suki’s directions to a maroon door with a golden dragon cooking a cow-pig in a large wok painted in gold. Honestly, it looked pretty cheesy. Judging from the scorch marks around the frame, and the fairly fresh-looking paint job, this was a recent addition.

That just makes it worse.

Sokka pushed open the door, immediately greeted by the smell of a fresh meal.

As well as the Firelord and his Uncle.

They all froze in place, staring at each other. Sokka’s eyes were on Iroh standing there just as dumbfounded, as he nearly bumped into the elder on his way in. But soon his gaze shifted to the Firelord and, Oh Tui and La, The Firelord had sauce all over his wide-eyed face.

Sokka admits, his first impression of the Firelord was a pretty good one, professionally speaking. Sure, the Firelord was a bit stiff, but he showed respect and kept it professional. If it weren’t for his awkwardness, Sokka would have thought the guy was perfect, not a hair out of place from that top knot he wore.

But there he was, with more than one hair out of place, along with a few other things. The Firelord’s mouth was stuffed to the point his cheeks bulged out, a bowl of noodles held protectively to his chest. He was barely using the utensils given to him, hands covered in the sauce from the dish. There were even a few noodles that landed out of the bowl. 

Sokka tore his eyes to look back at the General. Iroh was simply holding a damp cloth, his face lit with surprise but lacked any hostility. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the dining hall?” Were the first things Sokka thought to say, but they certainly wouldn’t have been his first choice to say, if he weren’t so taken back. 

“Weren’t the Warriors already served breakfast?” The Firelord parroted back, the same lost tone matched Sokka’s.

“The others, uh, didn’t wake me, so I missed out.” 

The other two exchanged a look, Iroh boasted a subtle smile, and the Firelord gave an unsubtle stern glare in return. When the Firelord sighed heavily, the older man turned back to Sokka with a grin. Seems the General won the silent war. 

“Wang, right? Would you like to join us? There is more than enough for you both. Right, Zuko?” Sokka eyed the way the Firelord sulked at his Uncle’s words. 

Sokka has heard Iroh use the Firelord’s name more than any other title, he knew his name is Zuko. Yet, he still can’t help the second-hand embarrassment that came whenever he heard it; so drenched in love and affection, it felt like a pet name. 

“Sure…” The Firelord mumbled, taking the cloth from his Uncle and wiping his face and hands. As Sokka took a seat across from them at the table, while Iroh sat beside Zuko, a hand soothed circles on his nephew’s back.

“So…” Sokka started, his eyes searched for an empty bowl. “Why aren’t you two eating in the dining hall?”

He caught the brief nod Zuko gave to Iroh. “Firelord Zuko prefers to eat alone. Saying that he is eating in the dining hall is a red herring.” For assassins and probably some smaller concerns went unsaid. Sokka suspected the Firelord’s lack of table manners played a part in that decision. Iroh handed him a bowl with a familiar smile. For a moment, Sokka could pretend they’re back at the Western Air Temple. The man’s smiles tended to do that.

Sokka filled his bowl and prepared to eat, but the Firelord’s gaze was halting his appetite. Maybe he should try and divert attention?

“So, what are your plans until our tour, Your Hotness?” 

The Firelord’s eyes widened as he choked, while Iroh snuffed out a laugh. 

The man patted his nephew’s back while answering for him. “Firelord Zuko has cooped himself up in the library before the sun rose this morning. Once he’s done slowly eating his meal,“ Huh, weird emphasis on slowly eating, “finish reviewing the past laws and policies-” 

“I need to demolish Sozin’s law of homosexuality before Mai finds out I know she and Ty Lee are dating.” The Firelord noted, speaking more to his uncle than Sokka. “Ty Lee told me this morning.”

Iroh sucked a breath through his teeth, brows raised as he looked away from the Firelord. Sokka nodded to himself, exes.

“Mai probably didn’t tell me yet because of when we were kids.”

Ah, exes on good terms.

“Mai is often in her head and assumes the worst, while Ty Lee trusts what she knows and is positive. It’s probably why she told you so soon.” Iroh said, wiping the Firelord’s chin. “They’re a good match.”

The Firelord shot his Uncle an unimpressed look. “Are you saying Ty Lee knows I’m gay?” Sokka choked on his noodles.

Choking seemed to bring the pair out of their small bubble of comfort. The Firelord’s face turned pale, while Iroh rushed over to help Sokka recover. After a gracious sip of water, Sokka spoke; he had to act quickly if he didn’t want to fail his mission just as it started.

“N-no worries, I love gays!” 

Iroh winced at Sokka’s attempt at a save.

“ _That information doesn’t leave this room, got it?_ ” Sparks fell from the Firelord’s mouth with each word he hissed, which was all of them.

“Got it.” Sokka parroted back. He tried not to focus on the stray noodle on the guy’s face. 

Why did he eat like that? Surely the Fire Nation would teach their royalty how to eat like normal people. Then again, this royalty was kept in a prison cell for some years, so maybe table manners would- Oh. Sokka’s an idiot, of course.

Sokka spent a night in prison, oddly enough, with the Firelord’s Uncle, trying to bust out Suki and his dad. He saw how the Boiling Rock handled mealtime for inmates. And after Iroh’s vague, but ominous, “Traitors are traitors, regardless of blood,” it all left Sokka with a sour taste in his mouth. 

Of course, Sokka didn’t have the full picture, but a part of him hoped he’d never see it.

He brought his noodles to his mouth. They weren’t warm like they were when he loaded them into the bowl. Sokka couldn’t believe he let himself get lost in thought when food was in front of him. 

“Here, let me reheat that for you.” Iron said, taking Sokka’s bowl and heating it like the saviour he is.

“Thanks, Iroh.” Sokka beamed and continued to eat, ignoring Iroh and his nephew. The few delicate coaxing to slow down, and the careful clean up in between messy slurps, Sokka would pretend he saw none of it.

* * *

“Wang, there you are!” Ty Lee exclaimed as Sokka approached the Kyoshi Warriors.

“Ladies,” He greeted them.

“Boy,” Suki greeted back, a playful smile on her face. “Lucky the Firelord isn’t here yet. Being late would have made a great impression.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. It’s not like he could say “Oh actually I shared a meal with him.” At least not right now in front of everyone. His gaze shifted past Suki’s shoulder to the Firelord himself making his way over with Aang.

“Speak of the spirit and he’ll appear.” Sokka greets with a somewhat forced smile. Hard to be natural when the Firelord accidentally outed himself in front of you. 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting, I hope your mornings have been well.” He spoke so professionally and carefully, a complete contrast to the sauce face rabid squirrel-hamster he met this morning. “We shouldn’t waste more daylight, how about we start the tour?”

“We would love that, lead the way,” Suki replied gracefully, stepping in front of the other warriors, guiding the group to follow as the Firelord already began leading his tour.

“Caldera is a city built inside a volcano by a past avatar.” He began, and Aang’s face lit up with intrigue. Sokka couldn’t help the flashbacks of his last tour of a capital city. He shuddered. There are no tours in Bah Sing Se. 

The Firelord looks over to them, Sokka barely caught the hint of hesitation in his voice as he continued, “Somewhat like how Kyoshi Island was created, except with a dormant volcano.”

“Volcano?” If Sokka remembered correctly Aang said Roku died fighting a volcano. How common are volcanoes in the Fire Nation? Should Sokka be worried about Aang? He glanced at the Avatar, they shared a sharp inhale.

“There was a time after the first three Firelords when a peasant family gave birth to the avatar, Avatar Sijin.” The Firelord began the story in a nearly whimsical tone. 

“At the time, the old capital was called Hikikou and was a corrupted den of serpents. Firelord Shaozo was manipulated and betrayed by his trusted advisor, Nijak Arai. He wanted to complete unity for the Fire Nation, to be one with no differences. Or, that is what he claimed when he overthrew Firelord Shaozo. The truth was different.”

The group had unintentionally inched closer to the Firelord as he spoke; the way he recalled the tale was subtle but captivating. It reminded Sokka of hearing stories from Bato around the fire late at night, how he hung off every word the man spoke.

“Nijak was a non-bender, he faced prejudice coming from a family line filled with powerful firebenders. This resentment grew stronger each day until he set a goal: outlaw the practice of bending. I don’t think he knew what would be the consequences of putting that ban.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sokka heard Aang's curiosity peak, the avatar nearly stumbled over his feet with how focused he was on the Firelord’s tale.

“Firebenders have something we call a flame inside us. If we don’t practice bending, we grow cold from the inside out, we could even die from it. In other cases… “ The Firelord looked behind him to Aang.

His voice softer with his next words: “The flame eats their bodies, the fire running out of control.” The Firelord’s eyes drifted away from them. “That’s why mediation is so important for firebending.”

“Is that what happened to the firebenders under that ban?” Sokka asked. The Firelord startled, head-turning to meet Sokka’s gaze. 

“Yes. Avatar Sijin watched their family burn due to a fire that broke out. Enraged by their loss, they entered the Avatar State and defeated Nijak by engulfing him in flames, like how so many died under his rule.

“Avatar Sijin was consumed with grief soon after killing Nijak.” The Firelord’s turned back around.

“The newly liberated people decided to help thank and comfort the Avatar. They each took a candle to represent someone who had died, and a lantern to represent thanks to the Avatar. They put the candles on small floats and drifted them down the rivers, and freed the lanterns into the evening sky. The darkness filled with the gentle warmth of those lights, it inspired Avatar Sijin to lead the Fire Nation’s people. Like their lanterns lead the candles in the dark. That act became a festival called Night of lights.” His voice grew warmer, fondness for his people, Sokka guessed.

“That sounds amazing…” Aang asked, mystified “When is it?”

Seems like the Firelord hadn’t expected that question, because he choked on his spit. “Oh uh… It was discontinued under Sozin’s rule...after Avatar Roku died.”

“What? Really?” Aang exclaimed, a frown on his face. “ That sucks.”

The Firelord only offered a nod in agreement, moving forward almost like he was trying to escape the subject. 

“Over here we have the training court. People come here to practice combat and bending. On the other side of that hall, we have an outer court with a turtleduck pond.” Oh yeah, the Firelord was absolutely running from the subject. 

Sokka admittedly half-listened to the rest of the tour, it was mostly just pointers of where things were or new areas they were constructing. Apparently, they’re mainly focusing on a garden, probably to help cover some of the fire damage that littered the grounds. The buildings were repaired, but the earth around it hasn’t been making a graceful comeback on their own. But that wasn’t too important to Sokka, something else had caught his eyes. 

“Hey, what’s up with that?” Sokka raised his hand, pointing to a small building a bit off from the palace, tucked neatly behind two other buildings. It was clearly semi-hidden, but what really piqued his interest was the scorch marks. They littered the exterior, around the windows and entrance. He could guess the interior was in worse shape. 

“That’s… it’s just a storage house now.” Firelord Zuko answered stiffly. “The two beside it are our servant and guard headquarters.”

Storage house _now_ , eh? Sokka made a mental note to dig further into that at a later point. He turned his attention back to the Firelord, who’s expression had soured. Furrowed brows and lips pressed together, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that Sokka’s little question sparked the mood shift. 

So whatever happened in the place had left his royal flameness with a sour taste in his mouth. Sokka will need to take caution around that subject then. 

The Firelord turned around when they reached the entrance of the palace. “That’s all you need to know. If you get lost or need anything, please ask one of the servants to help you. I need to get going now.” He announced, before bowing to them. 

Aang and the Kyoshi Warriors followed suit, while Sokka lagged behind a bit in the action. By the time he rose back up, The Firelord was halfway down the hall. 

Sokka sighed, he needed to start forming a plan of attack. Generally, he’s well-liked by people of power, if his record of girlfriends is anything to go by. However, the Firelord is swamped with responsibilities, he barely has a spot of free time that Sokka can neatly slide himself into.

_Or can he?_

* * *

He can’t.

It was a bit after lunch and Sokka has spent hours trying to locate his target. How can the most important person in the Fire Nation be so difficult to find? Sure there were places that the Firelord wouldn’t have told them about, but Sokka passively took notes on possible secret passageways during the tour. He staked them out, but nothing came of it. 

Now he’s just annoyed he wasted so much time. Maybe he’s being too hasty, trying to already bombard the Firelord with his presence. He’s an introvert, that much was clear from Iroh’s stories about him. So unlike Suki and Yue, two confident extroverts, his usual reckless strategy of “being around until they like me” might not work. Time to think of a new approach, and he might as well get some training in while he’s at it. 

Afternoon sunlight fills the hallways as he passes through them, and he has to admit, the Fire Nation palace is beautiful. Even with some of the damages that are being repaired and the annoying amount of red. Sokka wondered if it looked better before the war, or if the Firelord had improved things. He should try asking the guy. Maybe add that some guiding arrows or something would make it all even better because even with that tour, Sokka was having a hard time finding the training grounds.

After a few minutes of wondering, Sokka decided to just practice in one of the courtyards. Seriously, how is a place this pretty also so impossible to navigate? He picked one of the smaller courtyards, a bit out of the way, He needed to focus.

He drew out his temporary sword, a gift from Master Piandao until he can find himself another meteor to make a new one. Sokka missed the weight of his space swords, but beggars can’t be choosers. He lowered into stance, bending his knees a bit and closed his eyes. Focused on his breathing before he shifted his weight to his front foot. Sokka swung his sword and let the motion move him, turning and swiping his sword again. Two more swings before he knelt down, rolling forward and swiftly striking up.

“I thought Kyoshi Warriors used fans.” A raspy voice came from behind Sokka. He jumped, raising his weapon. Quickly turning around, he could hardly believe the guy he spent hours searching for was right in front of him.

“Well, you also thought there weren’t any guy warriors,” Sokka replied easily to the Firelord. “So wouldn’t be the first time you’re wrong about us.”

The Firelord rolled his eyes. “I’m not wrong about there being no male warriors. There’s only one male warrior. Not plural.”

“Har har, you’re hilarious your Highness.”

The Firelord let out a sigh as he made himself comfortable against the doorway to the courtyard.

“Do you plan on watching me?” Sokka asked.

The other stiffened a bit. “... Is that a problem?”

Sokka shot him a lop-sided smile. “No, but if you really wanna see my combat skills you should send one of your other guards over.”

“Why would I need one of my guards?” 

“Uhh, well to test me.”

The Firelord gave a subtle smirk, “No need, I can do that myself.”

Well. Sokka hadn’t expected that. Did the Firelord need to prove something to him or something? Whatever the reason, this gives Sokka a chance to get closer. 

“So a friendly sparring match?”

The Firelord nodded, taking off a layer of his robes. “No weapons, I don’t have any on me, it’d be unfair.”

“No weapons on you?” Sokka cocked a brow. “Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t carry my swords on me.” The Firelord has swords. Now that’s interesting. Sokka turned to slide it back into its sheath and put his sword on the ground.

“I was talking about your bending, Mister.” Sokka catches him flinching in the corner of his eye.

“... I don’t plan to use it.” 

It’s only been mere minutes but Sokka is already learning some unexpected things about the Firelord. He’s a swordsman, likely a dual wielder, and he’s uncomfortable with his bending. 

“Well, I hope you’re a man of your word.” Sokka grinned, a cocky edge to it as the Firelord prepared his stance. 

The first to attack was Sokka, pulling his punches admittedly. He didn’t know how strong the other really was. Charging in recklessly is something he doesn’t do anymore. Not just a man of action now, but a man of strategy. They traded blows, feeling each other out. It felt like a dance. A dangerous and bruising dance, as every time he turned up his strength and tricks, his partner would too.

As he jumped to avoid a leg sweep, Sokka realized that the Firelord wasn’t only using traditional Fire Nation combat styles. More often than not, he would use a jab that Suki mastered, or a sweeping kick that reminds him of Katara’s bending, even a dodge Aang repeatedly has done. The Firelord fought like a mosaic of styles. It was surprising. 

Almost as surprising as when Sokka found himself looking at the sky rather than his opponent. He dazedly notes the grass tickling his neck, lifting his head to look at the Firelord.  
  
“Colour me impressed, Wang. I don’t think I ever faced someone with so much…” The other paused, nose scrunching in thought. “... Diversity in their fighting? You really aren’t like the other Kyoshi Warriors.” 

“ I’m not sure if I’m pleased or offended.” He catches the sudden rigidness the Firelord is overcome with. “I was joking, Mister Firelord. You fight differently too.” 

“ I do?” He asked, slightly bewildered. 

Sokka grins at him. “Yeah, you fight with bits of every nation. Honestly, it’s nice to see. It’s sorta like me, but still different.”

The Firelord’s cheeks tint at that, scratching the back of his neck. “My uncle taught me most of what I know…Oh, and Master Piandao did too.”

His blue eyes widened, his mouth agape. “Piandao? Sword Master Piandao?” 

Firelord sent a slightly assumed expression at that. “Not sure if you’re very aware of this, Wang. But Master Piandao is a real person, and not a myth like most say.”

“No, but, well...” Sokka starts, “Most firebenders don’t pick up extra weapons. So there aren’t too many Swordmasters that are associated with the Fire Nation.”

The Firelord’s expression faded to confusion. “Did you train under him too?”

“Yeah, I did! He taught me how to craft a sword and everything! But that actually brings up another question, Your flamey-ness.” 

“Go ahead, Warrior Wang.”

“If most firebenders don’t use weapons, why do you?” 

Oh, maybe that was a personal question. Sokka watched the shift in the Firelord’s stance. Shoulders square and ridged. He’s uncomfortable, clearly. Eyes slightly scrunched up and lips pressed into a thin line, you can almost feel the defensive wall he was starting to build. Sokka needed to think fast.

“ Is it because you’re secretly the Blue spirit and need a non-bending cover for your vigilante work?”

The Firelord’s wall drops with his jaw. Sokka thought he might have made another mistake. Why did he think of bringing up one of the Fire Nation’s most wanted criminals? Why did he think of accusing the fucking _Firelord_ of being said criminal? But he heard an undignified snort and laugh. Now he found his own jaw hanging as the other tried to hide his smile behind his scarred hand. At that moment Sokka’s mind is split between two different paths.

1- His hand was scarred. Two fingers border on disfigured, while the scars continue to run back up into the Firelord’s sleeve. The pattern reminds him of lighting. Sokka wants to ponder what caused it, but…

2- The Firelord’s laugh is nothing like Sokka expected. It’s slightly wheezy, and the big smile on his face causes his eyes to crinkle with whiskers. His shoulders shake despite his effort to steady them. 

Sokka’s rarely so entranced by laughter like this. The last time he caught himself staring at someone just because they laughed was…

He shakes his head of the thought. He still can’t think of her without tightness in his chest.

“Zuko!” The pair jump at Iroh’s call. The Firelord moreso, his smile cleared off his face like it was never there. Knitted brows and pursed lips replaced it as Iroh reached them.

“Zuko, where were you? You know what time it is. Trying to hide away from your exercises will only delay your progress.” Zuko nodded curtly at his Uncle's words, expression further soured. Now that won’t do.

“Exercises? I don’t mean to brag, but I am quite the muscle man. Mind if I join?” Sokka piped up with an easy-going smile. “If anything it’ll let me prove to the Firelord how strong I am, after getting distracted during our spar-” 

Iroh’s eyes widened, and he spun to look at Zuko. “Nephew, you know you are not to spar yet!” 

“Uncle, I told you before, it only aches in the morning and nights. It hurts _more_ if I just stay still.”

Sokka observed silently, eyes darted to the Firelord’s fingers. Iroh frowned and tsked as he shook his finger at his nephew. 

“Firelord Zuko, I believe this deserves a punishment...S-..Wang, you will be joining us.” Iroh informed, causing the Firelord to bite his lip. “Only for the start.”

This seems to ease the other, his shoulders sag as he moves forward without another word, leaving Sokka to trade glances with Iroh. He only got a warm smile to his puzzled frown before Iroh led him forward. 

They enter a room, candles all around the floor, and a cushion in the center. A single red candle in front of it, large and almost looming. The back wall was open to the courtyard, where a tree stood in the center. Iroh goes about lighting all the candles with his finger. He holds his flame to his nephew. 

He took it, holding his breath, nearly glaring at the tiny flame. Sokka felt guilty, he could tell by the way the Firelord refused to look in his direction that his presence was stressing him out. Iroh helped guide his nephew to the cushion, and they slowly lowered the flame to the candle. 

They watched it burn for a moment together in silence, waiting for something Sokka couldn’t pick up on. He stared at the candle, eyeing it and the flame, yet nothing came to him. His eyes shifted to the Firelord. The other was stiff, nearly holding his breath as he tried to follow a strict pattern. Scarred hands shook around the warmth of the fire. Eyes focused intently, barely blinking.

Iroh slowly rose up, a small nod towards Sokka, and then the yard past the room. He stepped out quietly, moving to the cushions under the tree, a small table with a teapot and cups waited. Sokka followed without much thought, sitting next to Iroh and watched him heat the tea.

“Sokka… I joined you after Azula’s attack in Bah Sing Se to be Aang’s teacher.” he starts, looking towards where his nephew meditated if you could call it that. It seems like they were too far for the Firelord to hear. “ I told you many stories during that time. How much do you recall of my tales of Zuko?” 

Sokka felt himself sweat. He wanted to lie and say everything, but he knew better than to fib to the elder now. “N...not much. I kinda zoned out whenever you went on about him. I remember him liking turtleducks and plays?”

“Anything about what situation he was in before the war ended?” 

“Oh, he was imprisoned right?” For probably trying to overthrow his Dad. Which he ended up doing. “You broke him out at some point, and his sister, the blue fire girl, caught him and took him back.” 

Iroh sipped his tea and nodded. “Azula. Yes. Do you know how long he was there for?”

Sokka’s slightly stunned silence was enough to tell Iroh that no, he didn’t know exactly. He hadn’t really thought that hard about when or why or how Zuko- The Firelord, got stuck in his own personal jail. He sorta feels ashamed now.

“He had been there since he was 13.” Sokka choked on his tea. _What in the world could a 13-year-old boy do to deserve almost 5 years of imprisonment? Why would anyone do that?_ He felt the gears turn in his brain. 

At breakfast, when Zuko kept shoveling food into his mouth. Messy, but.. Desperate...He made the connection back then, but this confirms his suspicions. 

“He wasn’t treated well, was he?” He asked softly. Part of him didn’t want to hear more.

“... No. He hadn’t been treated well.” Iroh’s words were heavy. Sokka felt like he wasn’t just commenting on Zuko’s imprisonment. “He’s been alone for some time now.”

He paused to sip his tea. Sokka did the same.

“Today was the first time I heard him laugh in a long time.”

Sokka raised his head and gave a curious look to Iroh, who kept his gaze steady on his nephew.

“I know what you need to do, Sokka.” The General started firmly, closing his eyes. “I know better than anyone that we cannot risk any corruption on the throne. But...”

Iroh sighed, his face falling as his voice shook with vulnerability. 

“Please… make him laugh some more... before you make your decisions. I waited to hear it for so long…”

“O-of course I can, you know me, sarcasm funny guy. It’s what I’m best at, after all.”

Iroh chuckled, eyes still closed, his hand reached and rested on Sokka’s. “You’re much more than your comedic abilities. You are of many talents, and one of them is to help lift the spirits of others with your mere presence. It is why the burdened and the lonely are so drawn to you.”

“Well, when it comes to healing presences, no one has you beat, grandpa.” Sokka tries to jest, feeling his cheeks flush. He didn’t want to let on how hungry he is to hear those words. 

“We offer different things, Sokka. We all play a unique role.” Iroh said as he met Sokka’s eyes. “You cannot be replaced by anyone, your importance is not to be understated. Not by anyone, especially yourself.”

Sokka’s mouth was open, but he couldn’t get a word out. What was he supposed to say?

**_“UNCLE!”_ **Zuko screeched suddenly.

Sokka whipped his head to turn and see flames climbing the walls, roaring with intensity as Iroh sprinted to his nephew. Sokka can’t see him amongst the fire.

_What in the name of La happened in a few seconds?_

Suddenly his eyes caught her, falling to the floor.

_Azula._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update came fast, but I wanna say I'll likely be updating every 2 weeks on Thursdays. Pls comment if you enjoyed it, it helps me motivated!


	3. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula can't believe her brother is this stupid. Zuko is trying his best. And Aang makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Double my bff, [eastaustraliancurrent ](https://eastaustraliancurrent.tumblr.com/) , [Shortkingzuko my motivation](https://shortkingzuko.tumblr.com/) , [my fucking mom Sonny](https://bluberry-spicehead.tumblr.com/) , and [Abby!!](https://pianjeong.tumblr.com/) for being fucking amazing beta readers!!!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Sorry for making you guys wait so long!!
> 
> check me out on tumblr at [Leewiththetea](https://leewiththetea.tumblr.com/) I will love to answer any questions u might have about this verse!

Zuko hated meditating. 

He wished he didn’t; it was one of the few times he wasn’t consumed by his duty to his Nation. But it was the part of his day that he dreaded.

He hated staying still, timing his breathing just so. His fingers dug into his knees to prevent movement. He thought about not thinking, which would lead him to think about why he couldn’t stop thinking, and inevitably the candle would either go out or be consumed by flame. 

Uncle always told him that the inner flame was a reflection of the bender and how they felt. He felt the comforting warmth of the candle on his fingers, and thought of how Iroh’s flame stayed sturdy yet gentle. Zuko couldn’t help but agree.

He doesn’t want to agree, because if Iroh is right, what would that mean for his flame?

Roaring with intensity, or dying out within seconds. His was never stable, too weak or uncontrollable, Zuko could never manage it. He could never control himself. Mai said it best to him once: always too headstrong to listen, but not strong enough to be assured of himself. His flame was just the same. 

Zuko lived and breathed for his Nation, but he hid away from it. He stayed inside the palace, away from his people. He wanted to help his sister, but wondered if it was already too late. He loved his Uncle but felt a small pool of resentment for being forced on the throne so suddenly. 

He wanted to go back to when things were simple. Before their bending lessons, when his sister would hide and he would try and find her. Before his mother left, when he could remember the smell of fire lilies on her robes as she held him. Before his cousin went to war, when instead would take them to the beach. 

He closed his eyes to try and clear his mind when he heard her.

“Are you still trying that?” 

Azula.

Zuko shot his head up, looking up at her leaning on the door frame, her hand gripping the wall for support. Her face was blank and pale.

“I...I have to,” he muttered, his wide-eyed stare not fully processing her presence. But when she slipped a bit from a white-knuckled grip, he shot up. He spoke louder for her. “You’re not supposed to be out of bed.”

“You’re not supposed to be Firelord, but look where we are,” she barked back as she moved away from him, her legs unsteady. At least she heard him. Maybe her hearing wasn’t a complete loss.

He sat back down slowly— he knew from experience that approaching her made things worse. “Azula, you were struck by lightning. You need to rest. How did you even get out of your room?” 

“We both were struck by lightning, idiot,” she scoffed. Her choppy fringe covered half of her face, unable to be tied back into a bun. Zuko has been wondering how to approach the topic of fixing her hair— the last time he brought it up, it hadn’t gone well.

“I redirected some of it, you took it full force from...” He stopped himself, his throat tight with his hands clenched in a tight grip. “You didn’t answer my other—”

Azula collapsed under her weight, catching onto the doorway. Zuko saw blood drip onto the floor. By the time she struggled to pull herself back up, the room was up in flames. 

_No… No, No, NO,_ **_NO!_ **

Zuko’s heart pounded in his ears, the fire licked his skin. He tried to breathe in, but the air was suffocating. He couldn’t tell if it was from the heat or the panic. He couldn’t control it, it wasn’t listening to him. _It never listened to him._

**“UNCLE!”** he yelled at the top of his lungs. He trusted the elder to take care of the fire. Zuko needed to get Azula to safety. Her grip was loosening, she was bound to collapse a second time. He grasped his sister and pulled her to him, shielding her from the fire. He wasn’t sure how much she could move under pressure, it wasn’t too long ago that she was still struggling to get out of bed, let alone walk. So he stayed put until he got some sort of sign.

“ZUKO! ZUKO, WHERE ARE YOU?!” he heard Iroh scream, and suddenly the flames retreated. He peered over his shoulder to his Uncle, a pale shaken face that matched his own. Wang stood not too far behind him.

“Zuko, what _happened_?”

“C-could we get Azula back to her room first?” he stammered. She had passed out— Zuko just barely made it in time to prevent the fall. His arms were shaking as he held her up, still not recovered enough to muster the strength needed.

Wang rushed in to help him, relieving Zuko’s muscles. Not a second later, his uncle was checking him over. With his calloused hands holding Zuko’s face, Iroh’s firm expression softened.

“Let us get her to bed, nephew.”

* * *

Shaky fingers brushed back her bangs, laying a damp cloth on her forehead. He paused and his eyes traced the scars going down her neck. Just like his.

Pale pink jagged lines dividing her apart into uneven pieces, starting at her shoulder. Zuko was lucky in the sense that he could hide most of his scars if he wanted to. Save for the obvious one his face. But their father seemed to have a knack for putting scars on his children’s faces. Azula had her left cheek stained with the lines that reached up to her temple. Maybe if she grew out her hair she could cover it a bit.

He wasn’t sure what exactly happened after he ran in front of Azula and redirected their father’s lightning. He had passed out soon after, absorbing some of the damage because of his unrefined technique. Zuko only knew the few things he was told. 

Azula had turned against their father. She won’t tell him why, but she nearly died against him. After he struck her down, Ozai went to face the Avatar. There was so much he was missing from that day. He didn’t wake up until a few days later. 

There were rumors of what happened, but they couldn’t be trusted. After all, many of them said he and Azula had fought each other with their father never being involved. 

“Hey, is she, you know… okay?”

Zuko startled and turned to see Wang standing in the doorway. The Kyoshi Warrior shuffled his feet, seemingly unsure if his presence was intruding. Zuko wasn’t sure what compelled him to call the other over closer, but soon Wang stood beside him.

“She’ll be okay if she stays in bed,” Zuko answered.

“Was she the one that made the room go up in flames?” 

“No. That was me.” Zuko felt his face colour with shame.

That seemed to catch the other off guard; Zuko could feel Wang peek at him from the corner of his eye. He let out a sigh.

“I can’t control my fire. If I lose composure… that can happen.”

“... Are you scared of blood?”

Zuko scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. Wang jumped to explain himself. 

“Well, I was trying to figure out what caused you to lose composure. You don’t seem afraid of her, you wouldn’t be here if that was the case. But you still freak— _lost your composure_ when you saw her. And she had a nosebleed. So… I figured… you might have been afraid of blood.”

“Oh. Wow,” Zuko mumbled. “You keep surprising me.”

“Surprising you?”

“Being a male Warrior of Kyoshi, your fighting style, your observations, and well…at breakfast… when something was said… it doesn’t seem that you told anyone.” Zuko felt himself blush despite his efforts. He couldn’t help the embarrassment he felt— it isn’t every day that you reveal you’re gay to a stranger that you essentially just hired. 

“Is.. that a bad thing?”

“No? No. I haven’t spent a lot of time with people that are my age. I keep having expectations of what it should be like, but you keep defying them. It’s...nice. If a bit worrying.”

“Worrying?” Wang cocked a brow. Zuko glanced at him before he set his gaze on his hands.

“No. I’m not afraid of blood. To correct your theory.” He spoke a bit softer as he watched his sister’s face. ”I was scared of what may have caused the bleeding. Azula’s still healing from when we fought my father.”

“... So the rumours were wrong?”

Zuko chuckled, but it was missing any humour. “No. But Azula did fight me when I went to stop him. She… switched sides when he knocked me out with a strike of lightning.” 

“...that’s...rough buddy.” Wang fumbled with his words.

Zuko looked at him, brows pitched up and his mouth a bit open. “‘That’s rough, buddy?’”

“Cut me some slack, I was caught off guard and didn’t know how to respond.”

He brought a hand to cover his mouth, but a snicker slipped out regardless. Wang gave a soft sheepish smile in turn. It was odd how genuine Wang was; he was unapologetically himself in plain view of everyone. It made him a breath of fresh air to Zuko.

“I’m going to get her some tea for when she wakes up. Could you keep an eye on her in the meantime?” he asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

“Sure thing, I’ll watch her like a Spider-hawk.”

He sent Wang a grateful smile and went to the kitchen. Not a far trip from Azula’s room, luckily. When he entered Zuko was greeted with the smell of fried pig-chicken and ginger. Time passed by faster than he expected; it was already nearing dinner. Mouse waved to him. 

“Hello Mouse, how’re dinner preparations coming along?” Zuko said a bit slowly, trying his best to have his signs match the speed of his spoken words. He heard one of the other cooks muffle a chuckle. Zuko hoped they were laughing at his mediocre sign language, and not at the deaf cook. Mouse had been one of the nicest people in the Caldera that Zuko had more regular contact with. According to his Uncle, Mouse was a soldier in the war, until retiring after being critically injured. Uncle sought him out himself to be one of the cooks for the palace. 

“They are fine,” he signed back, already readying a teapot for Zuko. “Is Azula awake?”

“Not yet. A Kyoshi Warrior is watching her while I’m here.” Mouse added another cup to the tray and added a small bowl of Fire-Flakes. 

“Try to not ruin your appetite, Firelord,” Mouse signed after handing the tray to Zuko. He nodded in thanks and carefully left the kitchen. He neared Azula’s doorway when he heard her voice.

“—from Ba Sing Se. You traveled with the Avatar with your waterbending sister.”

Zuko announced his presence by clearing his throat. He placed his tray on the table and narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

“Oh good, Zuzu, you’re here,” Azula greeted him with a hollow smile. She lifted her hand and pointed to Wang. “Arrest him, he’s impersonating a Kyoshi Warrior. He’s _clearly_ here to overthrow and kill you. Or manipulate you like a puppet for—”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “He isn’t, Azula. He was introduced by the leader herself.”

“Are you stupid? The Kyoshi Warriors don’t have any male—” 

“No plurals, but they do have a singular male warrior. I was taken aback at first too, but he’s been cleared, Azula. There’s no need to be hostile towards him.”

Azula glared at Zuko from her bed, still too weak to sit up on her own after today’s accident. “Brother, I saw him before, he traveled with the Avatar with his sister. He’s from the Water Tribe.”

Part of Zuko wanted to roll his eyes. There were Fire Nation citizens that had Water Tribe blood in their family tree. While it was uncommon, it wasn’t unnatural to see water’s eyes in the fire’s land. Not to mention, the Kyoshi Warriors had traveled with the Avatar. Still, the Avatar was nearly always accompanied by a pair of Water Tribe siblings, A brother, and a sister. He met the sister, Azula knew that. He was briefly imprisoned under Ba Sing Se with her. Soon after Azula shot lightning at the Avatar while Zuko multitasked, having a crisis and trying to talk his sister into joining him.

“You might have seen my cousins.” Wang looked at Zuko as he spoke. “My father’s side is from the Water Tribe. I was from the colonies. Moved when I was young.” 

“You aren’t seriously going to believe that, are you?” Azula hissed at him. 

“You would be an expert in lying.” Zuko’s mouth sealed shut. He hadn’t meant to say that. Azula glared at him, her lip curled into a scowl. But she stayed quiet. There was a lot that could be said, but nothing that would help. Not at this point at least.

“Are you lying to me, Wang?” 

He turned to fully face the Kyoshi Warrior. Wang stared at him for a moment with an expression Zuko couldn’t decipher. His eyebrows scrunched up and his lips were pressed into a thin line. It only lasted a second or two, then Wang’s warm smile replaced it.

“What would I gain from lying about this? No, I’m not lying to you.”

Zuko felt himself smile and gestured to Wang while looking at his sister. She narrowed her eyes. Zuko felt his smile fade a bit.

“I’ll kill you if you try anything, understood, Water Tribe?” 

“Loud and clear.”

“Zuko. Take him and leave.”

“Azula—”

“I’ll stay in bed. Go run the Nation, you’re so great at it.” Her smile stretched thin and tight.

He knew he flinched at that— he tried not to, but he did. After Azula was discovered to be a prodigy, everyone knew she would be the heir. There were two things Ozai put above tradition: power being one, the other being himself. Zuko watched as his sister was pulled away from playtime to spend hours with their father. Over time she changed, like a portrait being painted over. Zuko heard his mother once mumble how much his sister resembled their father. 

And at the time, Zuko agreed. Now he knew if she was becoming their father, Zuko was becoming their mother back then. 

“Your appointment with Doctor Jian is tomorrow. Don’t forget.”

“I see him every two days. I won’t be able to forget,” she hissed out, gesturing to the door. 

Zuko’s eyes fell to the floor and he left. He could hear Wang’s footsteps lagged just slightly behind his own. 

“Can I ask something?”

He didn’t want to answer. He’d prefer not to. But that was such a common feeling for him these days, Zuko barely registered it as he answered Wang.

“Yes, what is your question?”

“Why aren’t there any mirrors in her room?”

Zuko stiffened. “I’m...pardon?”

“That was her room. She had a vanity in the corner. But vanities have mirrors, and that one had paintings.” Wang watched him carefully. 

Zuko pressed his lips together, his hands clenched into fists. “She doesn’t like them.” 

“Gotcha.”

“Wang?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Keep those things secret too.”

“... Right.”

* * *

_‘The lights filled the water and sky, thousands of flames burned brightly to guide those lost souls back to Agni, and to show the avatar how many people they had saved. A boat for the dead, and a lantern for the living. Food was plentiful and open for all, streets filled with music and dance and laughter, so that those who died could go in peace, seeing their loved ones freed and joyful.’_

“What are you reading, Firelord Zuko?”

He started from his seat on the floor, scrambling to his feet as his body ached from being so still for so long. Zuko brushed himself off and nodded in greeting to Suki.

“I was— uh—”

“You’ve been in there for the past two days anytime you found yourself free. At this point, we have a warrior stationed at the library at all times since you’re bound to be here,” Suki stated, putting down a pot of tea on the table next to him. Perfect timing; Zuko had been toying with his empty cup for the past half an hour.

“From my Uncle?” he asked and gestured to the tea.

“Yeah, he must send you tea often.” Suki smiled softly as she took his cup, and poured for him. Zuko gratefully took it and felt the heat sink into his hands. 

“He does.” He had to. 

That wasn’t true. Zuko didn’t need tea. He needed to be warmed, in ways more subtle than many layers, or a constant fire in his hands. Zuko didn’t care about the taste of tea, but he started to find the scent of jasmine comforting when he was imprisoned. 

Without his Uncle, Zuko and his flame would have gone out in that cell. Or gone up.

“So. What has been holding you here?” she asked again. Zuko picked up the scroll off the floor and debated with himself.

“I’m researching the tale of Avatar Sijin. For Avatar Aang,” he admitted as he placed the scroll on the table. “I was hoping to bring back the Night of Lights festival, as a way to thank and welcome him to the Fire Nation more properly. He seemed intrigued by the story when I told it during the tour a few days ago. So I took that as a sign to continue preparations full force.

“Oh.” Suki looked slightly taken aback. “Really? You’re bringing it back because you think he’d like it?”

Zuko felt panic rise, along with the temperature of the tea in his hands. “He wouldn’t?”

“No! No. Aang would love it. A lot. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you to be…thoughtful.”

“I’m not doing it just for the Avatar. I’m hoping that it’ll bring some joy to the people as well. I know some of them like to celebrate it in secret. But a few lights aren’t the same as thousands.”

“It must be beautiful to see.”

“The paintings I’ve seen make me think the same. If you go out onto a boat, they say it’s like you were in the sky with the stars. I’ll be sure to give most of you the day off to watch it. Wouldn’t want you to be cooped up here with me.”

The Kyoshi Warrior furrowed her brow. “You aren’t going to join the festival?”  
  
“Ah… well… I don’t think I will. I’ll have a lot to catch up on once the festival is underway.”

“But you’ve never seen it either…”

Zuko smiles ruefully. “Maybe I’ll be able to join next year. When things calm down, and the Nation recognizes what I look like.” 

Suki stiffened at that. Zuko knows why. Most prints of him still don’t have the scar. During his crowning, he was so far from the people that attended, it may be mistaken for a mask or something. If Zuko went out into the streets right now, he’d be more likely to be recognized as Lee, the waiter from Ba Sing Se, than the Firelord.

“Leaders should think of the people they lead before themselves,” he said simply and took a sip from his cup. The warmth sank to his chest and rippled through the rest of his body. He hadn’t realized he was getting that cold. 

“A leader should be one with their people,” she threw back at him. 

“Like I said, maybe next year.”

She raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. “We’ll see about that. By the way, Aang is looking for you.”

“Avatar Aang? Do you know why?” he asked, curiosity piqued. Avatar Aang told him he wanted to spend a few days exploring and touring the Fire Nation, sightseeing and such. 

“Not sure, maybe he just wants to get to know you better, before you start official business.”

“All business is official between the leaders of Nations.”

Suki sucked in a breath before she muttered to herself. “Not much of a Nation for him to rule.”

Zuko cringed, his stiff muscles causing an ache as he did. He felt guilt swell in his stomach, one that wouldn’t have been there if he had been kept alone in his cell all these years. 

He felt like he needed to try and show his Uncle more gratitude. Zuko felt that way often.

“It won’t be like that forever. Restoration starts now. Where can I find the Avatar?” 

Suki closed her eyes. “I think he was feeding turtle-ducks in one of the courtyards.”

“The turtle-ducks?” Zuko felt his lips try to pull into a smile. He gripped his hands together, squeezed, as he tried to hide his growing giddiness. It had been a few days since he had time to see them for more than a few minutes. “I’ll be sure to bring some food for both of them.”

* * *

The Avatar was good with animals. Of course he was. All he did was give them a few grapes and the turtle-ducks snuggled up to his lap. It had taken Zuko some time to bribe them into tolerating his presence. That’s what you get when you throw bread at a baby. Zuko learned the hard way— he had the bites to prove it when he was younger.

“You wanted to see me?” Zuko approached the pond with a handful of lettuce and berries on a platter. He carefully sat down beside the Avatar and held a few of the berries out for the little turtle-ducks. They greedily ate from his hand.

“Firelord Zuko! I was looking for you!” Avatar Aang greeted him with a beaming smile. Zuko had to glance away for a moment and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. If I had known earlier, I would have come sooner.”

“Why are you talking like that? You sound so… stiff and old.” Avatar Aang furrowed his brows, lips barely tugged into a frown. Zuko felt taken back, his ears and cheeks lightly coloured pink. Before he could stop himself he quipped back at him.

“What do you know, you’re just a kid.” 

“Well, you’re just a teenager.”

Zuko’s face flushed more, he glared at the water. “I’m a leader.”

“That doesn’t change that?” Avatar Aang’s tone was a bit lost.

“Yes. It does. I don’t believe you were treated like every other child when you were revealed to be the Avatar.”

Avatar Aang became quiet. He dipped his fingers in the water and swirled them around. 

“... It was different. I mean, I tried to be the same but-“

“No one else would do the same?”

“Yeah.”

Zuko closed his eyes, let out a heavy sigh. “There are a lot of expectations. Good and bad for me. I didn’t want to be the Firelord, at first. Because I knew that would happen, and I would disappoint the people that believed in me. I fought with my Uncle because I felt like he should have taken my place.”

“Why did you give in and become Firelord?”

When Avatar Aang asked questions like that, brimmed with curiosity, it reminded Zuko how young he was. He was really just a child that had the weight of the world on his small shoulders for hundreds of years.

“I’ll tell you, but you have to answer a question I ask you.”

Avatar Aang perked up with a small smile. “Sounds like a deal.”

Zuko nodded stiffly and turned his gaze to the patterns the Avatar lazily swirled in the water. It wasn’t a secret why he caved, but still not many knew. Because a Firelord showed no weakness and no hesitation. Zuko couldn’t tell why, but the Avatar had made him feel less alone. They were both placed on a hill far above other people against their will. Maybe that’s why Zuko felt so connected to him already. Like they were family.

“I was just uncertain at first. I love my Nation and people. And… I grew to care for people outside it too, during the time my Uncle broke me out. We were refugees and it felt… jarring. I heard and saw a lot that contradicted what I was taught. Especially about past events.”

Like the so-called _army_ of the Air Nomads that had never existed in the first place. He felt a bit sick remembering that. Uncle had first sailed them to the Western Air Temple to hide; it was close by, devoid of people. But the bodies... 

Zuko felt like he was a whirlwind of betrayal, remorse, and confusion. His soul burned that day. Had his Uncle not been there, he surely would have been consumed by it all. After Zuko recovered enough, they gave last rites for each body they found. Watched the ashes be carried in the wind, and later hidden in the temple, kept flames lit until they found their way to Agni. 

They couldn’t have enough candles for each person they cremated. They certainly couldn’t send the light into the water, headed to where the sun would rise. They would have been found and captured. A sitting funeral was the best option Zuko could think of. 

Maybe he had been wrong, and burning burnt bodies was the last thing he should have done for the victims of that Nation. But was leaving them with no rites any better?

He hoped the Air Nomads would at least appreciate the intent behind his gesture. His uncle assured him that they would.

“— Zuko?” 

He shook his head in an attempt to prevent a spiral of thoughts that would trap him for minutes on end. He must have been in a daze for a bit already, judging by Avatar Aang’s slightly concerned expression. 

“I wanted to… try and right a lot of wrongs. But I was hesitating to step into a position that would put me in everyone’s attention. I … don’t like having that much attention. Add to the fact my bending is…” 

He glanced at the Avatar. As warm and welcoming as he seemed, Zuko can’t reveal that about himself.

“... not up to par to the others in my family. But Iroh was banished and had a reputation after losing his battle in Ba Sing Se. He played a major role in the war. If he was to be Firelord… he said most wouldn’t believe in his efforts for peace. Since I wasn’t… active in the war, my efforts might be seen as more genuine.”

“That‘s not all of it, is it? You seem so.. passionate about fixing things. I can’t imagine not liking attention and not being a firebending master being the only things making you hesitate.”

Zuko pressed his lips into a thin line. Were all his new guests this observant, or was he just that transparent? 

“I was scared the power would turn me into my father. And that taking the position would upset my sister.”

“Upset your sister?”

Zuko nodded lightly, eyes locked on the turtle-duckling rubbing its head on his scarred fingers.

“She was supposed to be Firelord. Before the war ended. She said she wanted to but… I’m not sure if that is completely true. Her, uh, first day wasn’t very good.” 

She fired more than half the staff and broke all the palace mirrors she could find. Zuko was underselling it. But the Avatar didn’t need to know that.

“Ah… maybe she didn’t want you to go through that as well?”

“... Maybe.”

They shared a moment of silence, feeding the turtle-ducks. Zuko was surprised at how comfortable it felt. The breeze was gentle and soft against his face, he closed his eyes to let himself revel in it. He was warm, not too hot or cold, sitting by the pond feeding the animals in comfortable company. It felt familiar, not the same as it was, but still… nice.

“Now it’s your turn to answer my question.”

“Oh, yeah! Right! What do you wanna ask?”

“Where were you all this time?”

The Avatar flinched and curled into himself a bit. His eyes narrowed at the water and he fought off a frown. Zuko probably should have worded that less bluntly.

“I… didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I was just… curious. I didn’t find anything that said what happened to you other than the Ember Island Players, and they are…” Zuko grimaced. That whole script was awful. They turned him into a sleeping beauty that the Fire Nation would awaken to defeat the avatar. It was dreadful.

“It’s okay, I just… I get that question a lot. It’s never a nice thing to answer.” His tone was slightly exhausted, as if that one question took all his energy. Zuko felt guilt pool in his stomach, but the question kept nagging at his brain whenever the Avatar was brought up. 

“I was caught in a storm and went underwater. The Avatar state activated and I got frozen. Katara and Sokka found me a hundred years later in an iceberg and got me out.”

“Were you…”

“No. I didn’t know about the war or what happened to the Air Nomads.”

“... I’m sorry. That isn’t enough, but I do need to say it. I am sorry on the behalf of my Nation.”

“I’m just relieved that you’re trying to not be like your past leaders. I felt… really relieved when you sent me that letter. About learning more about the Air Nomads, and trying to restore stuff that may have been lost.”

“Y-yeah, I’m hoping we could have a subject in school about other cultures. To educate the children about other Nations. And a museum too, with replicas we could make with your instruction?”

Avatar Aang brightened at that, a smile that slipped naturally on his features. Chubby cheeks lifted by the full smile caused wrinkles to form by his eyes. Like the sun’s warmth, gentle and kind. Zuko couldn’t help but think that looked much better on him than the frown. It lifted a weight off his shoulders he wasn’t aware he carried. 

“Really? That’s— Wow! That’s great! I would love to help with that!”

Zuko’s own face held a shy smile. “Thank you, Avatar Aang.”

“Just call me Aang.”

“Oh. Uh—” Zuko stiffened and rubbed his neck nervously. “Isn’t that informal? That’s for friends, right?”

“...You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I use to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon. The two of us, we’d get in and out of so much trouble. He was one of the best friends I ever had...” His eyes glazed over, lost in whatever memory as he spoke. Avatar Aang shook his head, turned to lock eyes with Zuko.

“And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, I think we would have been friends too.” He lifted his hand out to Zuko. "But this isn’t a hundred years ago. So, I think we can be friends now instead.”

Zuko felt his mouth go dry as he brought his shaky hand up to hold Aang’s. “I… I think maybe we could, too.”

Aang gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

It felt nice. 

* * *

Zuko didn’t know what had caused him to think that inviting his new friend to a meeting with his generals and councilors was a good idea. They only just established their friendship when Zuko asked if Aang wanted to join him for a quick meeting and maybe a walk around the palace afterward. 

Had he gone temporarily insane? A high off of so suddenly connecting with someone and becoming friends? Maybe momentarily possessed by the ghost of an out of touch ancestor? How could he have forgotten how emotional and spiritually draining meetings of any kind were? 

Zuko sat at the head of the long mat that had a detailed map of the world on it. He didn’t sit on the throne, didn’t have the flames blazing in front of it either. He and Iroh learned it was best to prevent any accidents to have those off. Aang sat beside him at his insistence, eyes glued to the map, captivated by it. Part of Zuko was glad the other completely zoned out of the meeting; he clearly didn’t pick up on any festival preparations that Ambassador Hide brought up. Another part of Zuko was envious, wishing he could do the same without consequences. 

Zuko looked for his Uncle as General Wei droned about what they would need to repair the crops one of the platoons had burnt down in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko heard about this yesterday. He ordered the supplies for them yesterday. On that note, didn’t Zuko ask him to check if the reconstruction of Ba Sing Se’s wall was going smoothly a week ago? At least the preparations for the festival were underway. Letters and supplies being sent out to citizens should be all delivered next week. Zuko’s eyes met his Uncles, and oh, Agni, he wished he hadn't seen his Uncle’s all too cheerful grin. His eyes shifted between Zuko and Aang, grin widening. 

Zuko nearly wanted to yell that yes, Uncle, he did make a friend all on his own. It was the Avatar, no he doesn’t hate the Fire Nation like Zuko thought he would. Yes, he was right and Zuko didn’t need to worry till the late hours of the night that the Avatar will reject his efforts of peace, now stop looking at him like that! 

But this was an official meeting and he needed to keep a cool head. 

“Firelord Zuko, is it really necessary to change the school curriculum so dramatically?” General Ling had only spoken one sentence, and yet Zuko could feel his temperature rise with his temper. Please, by _Agni_ , let this be about the increase in off-days. Zuko could manage that. He could be negotiated into decreasing the amount from his initial thirty to maybe twenty. Not including the winter session of course. How could any child focus while the sun was fleeting from the sky by the time they packed their bags?

“I can understand you removing the daily oath to the Fire Nation, but to add an entire subject for each grade about other Nations- we already have world history-” 

“ _General Ling. I am going to tell you to stop right there._ ” Zuko tried to keep his voice even. He failed, his voice was nearly a growl with the irritation lingering in it. A few sparks followed with his words, which was not a good sign. Zuko needed to ground himself, so he put one hand above his tea. He took a deep breath as he soaked in the hot steam that rose from the cup. The Generals sat straighter, save for Iroh who calmly sipped at his tea. 

“Let’s begin with that _history_ we are teaching,” he started, looking at General Ling with a borderline snarl. “It is falsified propaganda, used to manipulate the youth to glorify the Fire Nation and further unquestioning obedience. I am not going to allow any more of that to take place. If we are entering an era of peace, we will be having interactions with other Nations regularly. For those interactions to go pleasantly for both sides, we should be educated on the culture and history of the other Nations. _Or would you rather have our Nation remain ignorant, promoting bigoted stereotypes, and launch us into another war right after putting so much effort into repairing our relationships?_ ”

“Nephew, you don’t need to hiss fire to intimidate them. You made your point fine with words,” his Uncle spoke up. Zuko brought a hand to his mouth. He hadn’t realized. He sent his Uncle a subtle, grateful glance.

“You’re right. I apologize, I shouldn’t have done that. But I still stand strong by my previous statements,” Zuko stated firmly. “I believe that should be everything for now. If you need anything else, you can send me a letter or wait until the next meeting. You are all dismissed.”

The group murmured as they gathered themselves to leave. Zuko kept a close eye on General Ling. The man’s face held a scowl, before locking eyes with the Firelord, and his expression went blank. General Ling quickly left the room. Iroh came to his side and leaned in as Zuko muttered quietly. 

“Keep an eye on General Ling, he might be part of the New Ozai Society.”

Iroh nodded before taking his leave.

Aang stood up too, waited until everyone left before he spoke. “New Ozai Society?”

“Oh, yeah.” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “They’re a group that believes my father led the country better, and that I’m a traitorous usurper. They’re the group behind most of my assignation attempts. Although some of them are from people I didn’t expect. But, as I said, most are from the New Ozai Society.”

“Sweet spirits, that’s really bad.” Aang bit his fingernails. Without a second thought, Zuko gently moved his hand away from his mouth. 

“Yeah! Tell me about it, who would ever think that guy was a good leader when he was beaten by a thirteen-year-old.”

Zuko jumped, unsheathed the dagger he kept on him for these occurrences, and turned towards the voice. Wang raised his hands with a guilty smile. 

“Sorry, I probably should have announced my entrance during the meeting. Now, mister Firelord, I have a problem with you.”

He furrowed his eyebrows and searched his memories for what Wang could have a problem with. Because he’s attracted to boys? No, Wang would have brought that up before. But what if Wang met his ex-boyfriend? No, Zuko didn’t see that guy after they crossed blades in Ba Sing Se. Did Azula do something? No, if she did, Wang would have run in, not sneak quietly. Maybe it’s the food? Or could it be—

“Suki told me you aren’t going to that big festival you're planning.” Zuko’s spiral of thoughts came to an abrupt halt at that. He looked at Wang’s mischievous grin. Aang’s face lit up with an excited grin.

“Oh, Spirits, she told you?!” 

“Of course she’d tell me. I’m in charge of persuading you to go.”

“There’s gonna be a festival?” Aang asked as he bounced on his toes.

The cat-dove was out of the bag, and Zuko’s eyes met Wang’s. He felt the same uneasiness as the day he met Wang fill his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love reworking and re-purpose lines from canon? 
> 
> Also, if anyone is confused! The "her" in the flashback/dream in chapter one is revealed here to be not Katara, but Azula! Details will be clarified later!
> 
> Big inspiration for this chapter is Haicrescendo's [ What we're given series ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537510) (one of my favourite fics) 
> 
> Again: check me out on tumblr at [Leewiththetea](https://leewiththetea.tumblr.com/) I will love to answer any questions u might have about this verse!
> 
> And pls comment!! It helps keep me motivated! I'd love to hear what your favourite moment is! did anything surprise you? warm your heart? 
> 
> next chapter is the festival!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw depending on how this does! It'll be apart of a series!! I aim to update every 2 weeks? hopefully more!!
> 
> https://leewiththetea.tumblr.com/post/623933080880676864/judge-and-jury-zukkaau
> 
> Pls comment i need validation
> 
> btw the kyoshi boy joke goes to turtleducktoph for their post: https://turtleducktoph.tumblr.com/post/623520959272484864/ty-lee-im-sorry-zuko-i-cant-train-you-to-be-a


End file.
